Actions
by ObsessiveShipper389
Summary: Everyone was mean to Carrie in the original movie. But, what if one girl was her friend. Would she be able to keep Carrie from killing? Could a deeper bond develop between the two? Femslash Warning
1. At the Pool

**Auther's Note:This is my very first story, so expect some mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie or any of the associated characters.**

Carrie White walks into school with her head down. Hair covers her face and she doesn't make eye contact with anyone. She travels straight to her locker, careful to keep out of people's way.

Words, such as freak and hideous line her locker, but she doesn't react. Instead she grabs her books and leaves.

She heads to the gym and walks into the locker room. After grabbing her swim suit, from her locker, she goes into a bathroom stall. Mother always told her that seeing another girl's body and letting them see your body was sinful.

After changing and putting on her swim cap, she goes towards the pool.

A couple of minutes later, Sue Snell exits the locker rooms with Chris Hargensen. However, Carrie chooses to focus on Sue. Sue is the only girl who hasn't bullied Carrie. However, Sue has never tried to befriend Carrie. Despite this, Carrie still thinks Sue is the closest thing to a friend she has.

Carrie moves her gaze downwards when Tommy Ross walks up to Sue. It's not uncommon for Sue and Tommy to lock lips. Therefore, Carrie doesn't have to look to know that they are making out.

Miss. Desjardin comes in and tells Tommy leave.

"All right girls, make sure you all have your swim caps on correctly and jump in the water," said Miss. Desjardin.

The girls are playing volleyball in PE right now. There's a very good rally going on in the game, until the ball is passed to Carrie.

"OK girls," says Miss. Desjardin ,"let's let Carrie have a turn this time."

Carrie hits the ball, right into the Sue's head. Sue turns around and for a minute Carrie thinks that Sue's going to yell at her. But to Carrie's surprise (and delight) Sue instead starts to laugh. All the girls join in on the laughter. Carrie even laughs a little. Up until Chris speaks.

"Eat shit!" Chris tells Carrie.

Everyone, but Sue and Carrie, start to laugh at that comment instead.

"Come on Chris, Carrie didn't mean any harm. Did you Carrie?" After Sue looks at Carrie, who shakes her head in confirmation, she continues. "It was just a simple accident."

Chris looks at Sue in surprise, but doesn't say anything.

"Alright girls, I think that was enough volleyball for today," says Miss. Desjardin, "go shower up."

 **That wraps up chapter one. Please review and let me know how I did. Until next time!**


	2. The Locker Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or and characters associated with her.**

Once everyone is done in the locker room, Carrie White walks into the showers. She never showers with any other girls, believing that it's sinful to look at another girl's body.

As Carrie washes her body she suddenly sees blood on her fingers. Panic immediately sets into Carrie's mind. Her first instinct is to scream, and she does just that.

All the girls turn towards Carrie as she comes running out of the showers with a horrified expression on her face. She has a towel, covered in bloody hand prints, loosely wrapped around her body

"Someone help me!" Carrie screams.

The girls look star startled when they see some blood on her hands. But then realize that it's merely menstrual blood.

"That's just your period. Use a damn tampon," Chris told Carrie.

However, since Carrie didn't know what a tampon was, she just continue to sob and yell for help.

Whispers floated around the room. Everyone was coming to realized that Carrie has no idea what a period is, let alone how to deal with it.

Chris didn't like the fact that all the girls weren't focused on her. She felt anger at Carrie and decided to throw a tampon at her while yelling "plug it up!".

This causes a wave of girls to start fishing out tampons. Then they threw them at Carrie, just like Chris. The words "Plug it up!" echoed threw the locker room. All the girls were throwing and chanting. Chris even pulled out her phone to videotape it. No one noticed that Sue wasn't throwing or chanting.

Carrie was so scared. She wasn't sure what was going on, but didn't like all the things being thrown at her. She curled up into a tight ball and put her head down.

Sue suddenly got a horrible flashback to 1st grade.  
 _'A young Sue had unknowingly gotten chocolate all over her face. One boy noticed it and started to laugh at her. Then he shouted to the class "Sue has chocolate all over her face!". This caused an onslaught of laughter. She vividly remembers some of the meaner kids starting to call her a muddy pig. She had tried to get the chocolate off, but ended up smearing it instead. All the kids were laughing at her for five or more minutes, until one girl walked up to her and gently wiped away the chocolate._ '

Sue would always remember that kind girl, who moved away a couple of years later. It's was after this vivid flashback that Sue realized she needs to be that girl now.

"Alright! That's enough!" Sue yelled over the chant.

All the girls turn and watch as Sue approaches Carrie. Chris had a very unique look on her face. Not quite annoyance or anger, it wasn't even surprised. The best way to describe her expression is that it's similar to an older sibling who had to help sooth a burn despite, having told their little sibling not to touch the cookie pan. It was like Chris had been expecting Sue to help Carrie, but hoped she wouldn't.

"It's okay Carrie. This happens to every girl. You're no different. It's merely your body's way of getting rid of stuff," Sue slowly explained. "Use a tampon or a pad to stop the flow."

Carrie didn't respond. Instead she looked at Sue with wide eyes. Unsure of what to think about the fact that Sue had done something. Sue Snell, one of the most popular girls in school, had stopped people from taunting her.

Miss. Desjardin chooses this moment to walk into the locker room. She looks around and immediately asks for an explanation. After receiving one she takes Carrie to the office.

 **Reviews are nice if you have time. See you later.**


	3. A New Day

**Author's Note: For now I have decided not to included the detention scene or the closest scene. In this version of the story those two aspects stay the same. In the future I may go back and write those scenes. If I do I will leave a future author's note about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or any characters associated with her.**

The next day at school, everyone was laughing and snickering at Carrie more than usual. Unknown to her, Chris had uploaded the video of Carrie in the locker room.

Carrie was taking her usual route to her locker. However, she was unaware of the fact that she was also walking into a trap.

Carrie turned a corner and was suddenly pelted with more tampons. It was a group of teenage boys who loved to bully Carrie.

After one particular tampon hit her in the eye, a random tampon went rouge and hit one of the boys in his eye.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

Everyone turned to him and saw his eye that now has a bruise developing. They turned around to Carrie, only to find her missing.

Carrie ran off while everyone was focused on the boy. She was hoping that she'd be left alone the rest of the morning, but luck wasn't on her side.

"Hey Carrie!" Sue said, "How are you feeling?"

Carrie froze in place. She was afraid that Sue would also have a trick up her sleeve and that she was just faking kindness.

Carrie heard Sue approach her, but she wouldn't turn around. Once a hand touched her shoulder, Carrie jumped and spun around. Sue was standing within a foot length of her and she had a worried look on her face.

"Sorry Carrie. Didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if you're okay?" Sue told her.

Carrie just looked a Sue. Ever so slightly she nodded her head up and down. Carrie squealed in surprise when Sue pulled her in for a slight hug.

"Listen Carrie, I'm sorry I never spoke up for you. You don't deserve to be treated like this and I just hoped that you're not too traumatized." Sue said to Carrie in a kind voice.

Carrie wasn't listening though. Instead she was analyzing the hug Sue is giving her.

This is wrong. Really wrong. Mama wouldn't like it that Sue is hugging me. But

her body is so warm and soft. And she smells sweet, like strawberries and honey. Why does this feel good, it shouldn't feel good. Without even realizing it, Carrie started to lean into the hug and even put her hands on Sue.

"Do you forgive me Carrie?" Sue asked.

Not knowing what Sue was talking about, Carrie just nodded her head. Sue them stepped back from the hug.

"Well that was the first bell, I should be going. See you in literature Carrie." Sue said, smiling. Then she walked off to PE class.

 **Sorry it's not much. I'll try to update within the next week.**


	4. A New Day Continued

**Author's Note: Does anyone know if the literature teacher has a name. If so please let me know.**

 _Italics- Carrie's thoughts_

 _Underline- Sue's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or any characters associated with her.

By the time literature class came around, Carrie had come to the conclusion that Sue was just the kind of girl that always made physical contact. That still didn't stop Carrie's heart from racing every time she thought of the hug to Sue gave her.

 _This is wrong this is so very wrong of you. Mama always told you that if you liked a girl you world you go to hell._

All those thoughts flew from Carrie's mind as she walked into literature and made eye contact with Sue. She then felt her heart start to beat rapidly when Sue gave her a smile and a wave. Carrie looked down and went to her seat.

"Carrie, did you choose a poem to read to the class?" asked Mr. L.

Carrie nodded her head and walked to the front of the class. She proceeded to read her poem.

Wow, that's really dark. And it sounds highly religious, figures. I see that most people have a 'she's crazy' expression. I mean granted I don't really like it but it probably means a lot to her, so people shouldn't be so rude.

Sue threw Mr.L a nasty glare when he made fun of Carrie's poem.

"Asshole" said Sue.

"What was that Ms. Snell?" asked Mr.M astonished. Why would his best student say that.

"Awesome. I said I think Carrie's poem is awesome. Don't you Mr. L?" Asked Sue in an innocent voice.

"Right, right of course," Mr.L muttered in an unsure voice. "Who's next?"

As Carrie went back to her seat, she gave Sue a very questioning look. Sue choose to look away.

After class, Sue made a dash for the door. She wanted to avoid everyone's questions, especially Tommy's. He had been staring at her during her entire conversation with Mr. L.

Sadly, he was faster than her.

"Wait Sue!" He yells.

Once he arrived by her side, he asked

"What was that back there? Why did you stick up for Carrie?"

She chose not to answer and just kept walking.

"Listen, I understand that you feel bad for Carrie, but you could ruin your reputation by being friendly with her," Tommy explained.

"I don't give a damn bout my reputation anymore. I just want to help her." Sue told him.

At this point everyone was already at lunch, so they didn't worry about being overheard.

"Really Sue? You don't care about your reputation at all?" Tommy asked, bewildered.

"Listen Tommy, I'm going to be honest with you. I like Carrie. After the events of yesterday, I started to think a lot about Carrie. And the more I thought, the more I started to see her in a new light," Sue explained.

"Sue, I know that you like girls and that we agreed to be a cover for each other until we felt comfortable to tell people. But do you really want Carrie to be the person you come out with?" Tommy questioned.

"I don't have anything against Carrie, but most people don't like her. And if you came out with her, not only would you be hassled for being gay, but also for dating her," Tommy told her.

Sue contemplated his words for a little while. They did make a lot of sense, but she doesn't know how to deal with her new feelings if she can't go after Carrie.

"I understand what you mean Tommy. But I need sometime to think about this situation and what I'm going to do, now let's go to lunch."

Side by side, Tommy and Sue walked to the lunch room. Both of them trying to debating on what to do about this situation.

 **And another chapter done! I am going to be starting school again soon, so updates may be very slow. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up this story. I'll try to update one more time before I go back.** **As usual please review.**


	5. Lunch

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a couple of weeks. School isn't fun. That being said I'm back. I also have to apologize for how AU this part of the story is. I didn't intend for it to be, but creativity spoke.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or any characters associated with her.**

"There you are Sue!" yells Chris when she arrives.

"So glad to see you with Tommy, we thought you might of been hanging out with the freak," Tina adds on.

Both of them have a sweet, kind voice when saying their respective statements. But anyone with a brain could deciphering the hidden meaning. 'Why the in the world are you even interacting with her in the first place?'.

Tommy, ever the gentleman, tells Chris and Tina that they had an impromptu makeout session. Tina accepts his reason, but Chris still seems skeptical. She settles for sending Sue a 'we will talk later look'.

The rest of lunch went on without a hitch. Until Carrie arrived. In her typical fashion, she walks towards 'the loner' table with her head down.

"There goes the freak, all dressed in rags," Chris starts to sing.

Other people in the cafeteria hear her singing and join in. Soon enough the whole halls are echoing that phrase.

"There goes the groom, invisible and doomed." Is added on by another teenager.

Carrie keeps walking with her head down when this occurs. Soon enough the chanting will stop, she tells herself. And it does.

As the lights start to flicker, chanting dies down, even Chris shuts up. Everyone one looks up at the ceiling. The flickering continues for a minute. Then it stops.

Carrie wasn't sure why the lights were going on and off, but she wasn't complaining. She was just thankful that the chanting had stopped. She did find it a little weird the the lights stopped flickering when she sat down, but didn't think too hard.

For the rest of lunch, everyone stayed quiet. All of them were too freaked out.

The rest of the day progressed in its usual fashion and Carrie was home soon enough.

"I have to finish another dress for one of the devil's creatures. I'll be back before nine. Make sure to pray while I'm gone," Margaret told her.

That was an hour ago. At four o'clock, Carrie is sitting in her room.

 _It weird how things keep happening around me. First the desk, then the door, afterwards it was the tampon, and finally the lights. I should look into that later. For now I have to work._

Carrie notices that her bag was left by the door.

 _Ugh, why don't I ever bring the bag closer._

Seconds later the bag is levitating over towards her. Carrie looks on, shocked as it lands right in front of her.

 _Did, did I just do that? I couldn't of._

Nevertheless, when Carrie thinks about opening her backpack and getting her history book the motions occur right in front of her.

 _I just did that! But I didn't even use my hands. Could I be using the superpower from my book. What is it called? Telekinesis!_

Excited about this new discovery, Carrie attempts to move more objects. Each task involves a bigger object, but everyone of them work.

 _What am I going to do about this new discovery. Tomorrow I'm going to look telekinesis up in the library. For now I'll start working on my homework._

 _-_ Saturday-

There is one week left till the dance and everyone is excited. Everyone except Carrie, Sue, Tommy, and Chris. Chris is still angry at Carrie and is busy planning with her boyfriend Billy.

Sue is trying to think of a way to help Carrie. Carrie doesn't think about the dance as she has no reason to go. Tommy is still trying to figure out the best way to break the news to Sue.

 **Please review if you have a chance. Till next time.**


	6. The Talk

**Author's Note: Surprise! To make it up to all of you I'm uploading two chapters today!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or any characters associated with her.**

-Saturday-

As Sue walks towards the Ross house, an unsteady feeling develops in her stomach.

Why did he text me so early in the morning? What is it that he could possibly want to tell me?

Sue slowly walks up the Ross's driveway. Before she even reaches the door Tommy opens it. He looks happy to see her, but also very nervous.

"Hi Sue, thank you for coming," Tommy tells her.

"Hey Tommy." Sue replies.

They walk into his family room and sit down. Both of them notice the space, but they don't acknowledge it.

"Sue there is something I've been keeping from you for the past three months." Tommy begins with.

"I know that we promised not to keep secrets, but I wanted to make sure it was real."

"Okay Tommy," Sue replies. Unsure where this conversation is going.

"A couple of months back, I snuck into this new club. There I met a guy there. His name is Daniel and he's twenty two." Tommy says.

"He approached me and we seemed to just click together. I don't know how to explain it, but it seems like we were meant to meet there."

At this point Sue has a hunch on where this conversation is going but let's Tommy continue to speak.

"For the past three month, Daniel and I have been getting to know each other. As you know, my eighteenth birthday was three weeks ago. We dicided to wait till that day to start dating," Tommy explains. "I wanted you to know, since you're my best friend and cover up."

Sue nods at him, but continues to not say anything. All of this is what she's expected for awhile.

"I wanted you to know, because I think I'm going to come out gay soon," Tommy revels.

That is what took Sue by surprise. She had always expected Tommy to settle down with a guy. That being said, she expected that to occur once high school was over. She never expected Tommy to come out gay in high school.

"Tommy, you know that I'll always support you, but it could be dangerous to come out gay. All of a sudden you'll be the freak at school. People will start to bully and tease you." Sue replies.

"I know that Sue however, I also know that I'll always have you by my side. I also know that there's not much more of our senior year left," Tommy explains.

Sue wants to try to talk him out of it, but she knows. That he's already made up his mind. She will instead be the best friends she is and support him a hundred and ten percent.

"Last but not least, I think you should ask Carrie to go to the dance with you." Tommy slowly says.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but I want you to be happy and if Carrie makes you happy then you should be with her at the big dance."

Sue doesn't reply for minutes.

I will become the laughing stock of the school. But I'll be happy. I'll be bullied and harassed. But I'll have Tommy to protect me.

"Okay," is the first thing she says.

"But you have to protect me from the bullies if it gets too bad."

Tommy looks shocked for a moment, having expected it to take a lot more convincing. Then he smiles. He stands up and the picks her up into a bear hug.

"This is great Sue. Soon we'll both be happy and we won't have to hide our true selves."

Sue can't help, but smile and agree. Then she asks him when she should ask Carrie.

"Ask her on Monday," he says.

Knowing that prom is soon, she agrees.

Hours later she leaves his house feeling like a new person.

 **Please review if you have a chance. Bye.**


End file.
